Monroe
The Pegassi Monroe is a mid-engine classic sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design Grand Theft Auto V The overall design of the Monroe is heavily inspired by the , bearing the distinctive aerodynamic shape and the chromed skirts. The side vents and rear engine vents are also inspired by this. It also shares some elements from the , notably in the headlights and the relatively wide shape. The tail lights are derived from the . The Monroe features an openable front, which reveals to be a storage for a spare wheel. Compared to the similarly-designed Bullet, it has a more traditional look, with square headlamps and circular tail lamps. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto V The Monroe is one of the faster classic cars in the game, with its top speed being matched by the JB 700, and beaten by the Z-Type. Acceleration is great for a Sports Classic, and decent for a car in general, reaching 60 mph in the 5 second range. Before the addition of the Pigalle, the Monroe also had superior braking and handling to all sports-classics. Handling is decent, but notably good for a Sports Classic. While most of the other Sports Classics suffer from a case of oversteer, the Monroe has noticeable understeer which makes the car feel faster than it actually is, and as such, is more consistent and less prone to random loss of control. The Monroe appears to be powered by a transversely-mounted engine, replicating the Lamborghini Miura's V12 engine (although it lacks details to actually define its configuration). Said engine is stated to be a 3.7 liter engine producing 340hp. It is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a rear-mid engine, rear wheel drive configuration. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery PegassiMonroe-Front-GTAV.png|The Monroe in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Monroe-GTAV-FrontBonnet.jpg|Monroe's front side with removed bonnet, including a spare wheel and extended chassis. Monroe-GTAV-LMS.png|The Monroe on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. Monroe-GTAV-RSC.png|A Monroe on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions *Pack Man - A Monroe is briefly seen and controlled by the player, as the last car required to load onto the Car carrier Trailer. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $490,000 from Legendary Motorsport. Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be bought for $490,000 from Legendary Motorsport. *A silver Monroe can be rarely seen being driven by the Joyrider. (Original version only) Trivia General *The default radio stations for this car are Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Radio Mirror Park. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The tires seem to be modern high-performance tires, while the spare tire is a space-saver with wire wheels. *The Six Gun muscle rims are the closest to resembling those found on the Lamborghini Miura. Cultural References *The Monroe is likely named after the singer , who sang the song at the beginning of , which featured an orange Lamborghini Miura. **The car may also be named after famous actress, model and singer , commenting on the elegant feminine design of the Miura. *Curiously, a real life Lamborghini Miura was bought for $490,000 (The same price as the Monroe in Legendary Motorsports) in an auction by the actor , being the highest price the model was ever sold for (Excluding the S, SV, and SVJ). *In the mission Pack Man, the yellow Monroe that had been stolen by Lamar features a license plate reading "FAST 66". This references the first appearance of the Lamborghini Miura P400 Prototype, occurring in 1966 in the Geneva motor show, and maybe also implying the in-game car was manufactured the same year. **It could also be a reference to the film (also known as "Fast 6"). *This is one of four cars that share their names with former US Presidents, the other three being the Jefferson, the Washington and the Roosevelt. See Also *Itali GTO - A car in Grand Theft Auto 1 based on the Lamborghini Miura. *Miara - The Yakuza gang car in Grand Theft Auto 2 based on the Lamborghini Miura. *Bullet - A Vapid vehicle that also has design influences from a Ford GT40. Navigation }}de:Monroe (V) es:Monroe pl:Monroe pt:Monroe ru:Monroe Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles